If Heaven and Hell
by bthebird2
Summary: If Heaven and Hell decide they are satisfied, why do they take the innocent, just trying to be...themselves. Story will progress better, it may be confusing in the beginning but :D 3 Read. Slash Slash Slash, Smut Smut Smut, gah 3 Kames Jendall Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The heavy rain from the storm poured down onto the roof of the Palm Woods, making the insides sound like a small pit-pat, pit-pat. Kendall woke up in a cold sweat. He looked at the clock. It read 6am, just before day-break in Los Angeles, and just before the day he's dreaded since he got the news. Kendall began to cry, as he had every morning for 2 weeks. He lost his love. His only. His James. It was an accident. All Kendall knew was from police reports. It was supposed to be a good day, not one for tradgedy. He heard a soft knock on the door of his room. His room. Just. His. Not their room anymore. The door squeaked open as it pushed tissue balls, clothes, books, broken glass, books, and everything that used to be in perfect order on shelves, tables, and other various furniture pieces in the room, out of the way.

Logan's face peeked into the room, as he carefully stepped into the room, being cautious of the glass. He sat on the edge of Kendall's bed, and rubbed his back. "Kendall…come on…you have to get up…." Logan whispered softly into Kendall's ear. Kendall began to bawl more as Logan rubbed circles into his back. He couldn't take the pain. Logan gave Kendall a long bear hug, and kissed him on the cheek. "Just come out when your ready…okay?" Logan said in a loud enough voice that Kendall could hear him. Logan stepped out of the room, and straitened his suit. Carlos came from behind him, and kissed him from behind.

"He still upset?" Carlos asked in a concern voice. Logan turned around and faced his boyfriend, just a few inches shorter than him, and wearing an almost identical suit. He whispered so Kendall wouldn't hear "Yeah…he'll be fine…he just needs a bit more time." He kissed Carlos and walked him into the kitchen. Momma Knight was in a fancy dress with her hair up, and her makeup was already ruined. Katie was hugging her mom close, as they both stared at the family portrait that had been taken just weeks before the incident. Logan and Carlos came behind them and focused their eyes on the portrait. Carlos began to cry as Katie spoke up. "Its so hard…why can't he come back mom…..he was just trying to be him…" Momma Knight tightened her grip on Katie. "He's not gone sweetie. He's still with us." Momma Knight said as she began to let the tears flow through her eyes.

_*No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

Kendall began to grow more tired as the tears endlessly flowed from his eyes onto the mattress where they both slept such a short time ago. He couldn't bare staring at the picture of them together on the beach, before they filmed "If I Ruled the World". It would always be Kendall's favorite picture. Kendall's phone vibrated and made the noise that a new tweet has been received. Kendall could barley see and he opened his phone to the Twitter app. On his feed there was a single picture. It was of a group of 500 people wearing all black suits with their heads down and the rain pouring on them. On the right side corner of all of their suit jackets, there was a distinct glimmer. What appeared to be a small diamond on each one. The caption read " James Diamond 1995-2012" Kendall dropped his phone and began to cry immensely. It was 7:30 at this point. Kendall knew that the funeral was in 30 minutes. He didn't want to go. He was too hurt to see him again. To see him not beside himself.

Kendall rolled himself out of bed and grabbed the suit inside the dry-cleaning bag out of the closet, and threw it on. He went to the nightstand and grabbed James' old bottle of Cuda Man Spray. He sprayed some on himself, and grabbed James' jacket from the closet. He always loved the taller boy's jacket's and he used to steal them when they were young before they began dating, and would wear them in the night time. He put the jacket on and walked out into the kitchen where the family was all sitting on the couch. Waiting. They stood up when Kendall walked into the center of the room and encased him in a hug. Kendall's mom seemed to make the hug tighter, and eventually let go. The group began to walk out the door.

_**If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_ "James…he was a good man" "James….We're gonna miss you" "James…hard to believe its been years since we last talked…and now we can't.." "James" "James" "James" _ All Kendall could hear was that name. His lovers name. He couldn't stand the pain. He was being torn apart from the inside. He could see James. Laying peacefully in his casket. He was front-row, along with all his family, James' family, and Gustavo and Kelly. No eye in the room was dry. Kendall forced his head down. He couldn't bare it. It was so good before all of this. Kendall felt a tap on his shoulder. The room was empty.

The service…ended… Everyone had left. Kendall stood up, with his family, Gustavo and Kelly, and began to walk out of the funeral home. Kendall stopped before he reached the doors at the back. "I have to…I have to use the bathroom." Kendall said quietly to his mom. She nodded at him, and the rest proceeded to exit the funeral home. Kendall walked up the red carpeted isle's, and touched each pue seat as he walked up. The wood felt rough, like it was sanded over 5 times more than it needed to be. He finally reached the black casket with flowers surrounding it. He walked to his lover. James' lay completely still. His face not as vibrant as normal. Kendall couldn't stand seeing him like this. His head fell on the cold lifeless body of his one and only love. He felt the tears escape his body. He wanted a response. A sign. Something telling him that life was still worth it.

Nothing happened. Kendall pulled himself semi-together after what seemed like hours, and looked at his love one last time, before placing a kiss on his cheek, and closing the casket. Kendall walked down the isle in pain, with a broken heart, with sadness, and with mourn. He eventually reached the outside. There was no sunshine from the minute Kendall woke up. He saw a group of black umbrella's walking to their car's. As if time had stopped, everyone seemed to be just now leaving the service. Kendall walked out the glass door of the funeral home, and stepped under his mother's umbrella. The group walked to their cars, in pain, without a smile on any face.

_***There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back if you ever come back now_

_Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back_

_**A/N: So, confused yet? Good! Don't worry the story will all make sense soon, and the rating is appropriate for the further chapters. I love reviews and they inspire me to write, and show me what to improve, and sometimes give me idea's. So please, review, and I hope you enjoyed chapter 1!**_

_**Songs featured in this fiction:**_

_*** I Will Follow You Into the Dark by: Death Cab for Cutie**_

_**** I Will Follow You Into the Dark by: Death Cab for Cutie**_

_***** If You Ever Come Back by: The Script**_


	2. AN 1!

Hey guys! Even though FF says im not supposed to do this...fuck the police!

I AM SO SORRY!

I want to update so bad.  
I had written a lot of chapter 2.  
But no. No.  
NO.  
NOOOO.

My stupid dog (or the cat .)decided they wanted to chew the charger to my beautiful Mac...  
sooo I have to wait til this weekend to get a new one for my beautfiul 2010 MacBook Pro with all the chapters in the world on it, from the Apple store in Crabtree Valley Mall Hit me up if you happen to be there like Saturday . Buttt while your waiting, take a gander at my profile and my other stories, yes there is BTR ones, and yes ther e is Legend of Korra ones, and soon to be Teen Wolf ones. So. Take a look. Yes? Mkkay I love you, and NO I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THIS FICTION ON THIS CRAPPY ASS LAPTOP WHICH I HATE WITH A PASSION... (Fuck Sony)...Like legit i just without my consent selected this entire paragraph and deleted it. Thankyou windows for the Undo button but i prefer my mac thank you very much. Anywhore. I'll see you guys later and expect a new fiction of some TV show later tonight. Bye

P.S.  
JAMES LIVES...  
Wut...

P.P.S

Thats a legit lie hes already dead ^^

P.P.P.S Thankyou for the reviews ^.%

Love and Heartz and jj3

YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME 3

P.P.P.P.S

More might encourage me to re-do chapter 2 on this laptop3

P.P.P.P.P.S

8=======D

yeah... 


End file.
